Affair
by English bloke
Summary: The final chapter is up, Sonic is almost back with Amy and now it's Clas' and Sonia change to patch things up. Read and Review
1. Dates and Secrets

**Affair**

**Chapter 1: Dates and Secrets**

The date was the 25th February 1998 (Wednesday) and the group were getting back to normal (well, as normal as things can get). It had been almost two weeks since the group's battle with Red Eye.   
As a result Stars was shot in the foot and had it plastered. But it worked to his advantage because now all the girls at school had sympathy for him. He also decided to shave his goatee to just have a blue chin. People said if his hair and fur were different colours then he would look like Marcus Gill (a top football (soccer) player). He took off his eyebrow piecing but kept his ear piecing. On Stars' cast was a lot of phone numbers written on it as well as get well some messages.   
At the same time Sonic, Claws and Stars were setting up a party over the weekend. Plant, Diamond and Dazzla were going Yarn island to be shown Yarnbroke brooding school (the second best school in the country). They were going because Dazzla's current school said that she was gifted and they couldn't challenge her.   
  
At 12:00 pm Sonic (wearing white combat trousers and a red jumper) and Stars (dark sport trousers and a Emerald City football shirt) were sitting in the common room. They was a radio on in the background. Knuckles (jeans and green Angel Island football shirt), Clas (jeans and a grey T-shirt) and Ninja (white sport trousers and white Freemantle football shirt with a blue and red sript on the right side) came as well.   
"No lessons today?" Sonic asked.   
"Free period," Ninja said.   
"And you two?" Stars asked.   
"Mr. Knight is ill, so we don't have to go," Knuckles answered.   
"So, any of you going with anyone on Saturday?" Sonic asked.   
"As you know I'm going with Sonia," Clas answered.   
"Knuckles?" Sonic asked.   
"I was planning to ask Jessica, if that is alright with you two," Knuckles said.   
"Why do you need to ask us?" Sonic asked.  
"Well, she's Stars' twin and you're practically her brother," Knuckles asked. "I've known you two and Claws have come down very heavy with her past boyfriends, so that is why I'm asking."   
"I don't have problem with it," Stars said.   
"Go ahead," Sonic said. "Ninja, you going with anyone?"   
"You know me, I rather see who is at the party," Ninja answered.   
"You mean get them drunk so they don't remember a thing," Knuckles said.   
"Hey," Ninja snapped and turned.   
"Anyway, what about you, 'Marcus'?" Clas said.   
"I don't know," Stars answered.   
"Oh come one!" Ninja yelled. "The girls have been all over."   
As he said that a 16-year-old white rabbit with blond hair came up to the lads.   
"Hiya Stars," she said, putted out a marking pen and wrote on his case.   
She went quickly towards her friends.   
"What did she write?" Sonic asked.   
She wrote:   
_Sorry about the foot_   
_You're a fit bloke_   
_Call me_   
_445823_   
"See, she was fit," Knuckles said.   
"I don't know," Stars answered.   
"Are you gay?" Clas said.   
Stars grabbed Clas's T-shirt and putted him towards him. "If you every question my sexuality ever again I'll kill," he spat, "got it?"   
"Crystal."   
"They is one girl I like," Stars said, letting Clas go. "Her." He pointing to a black cat (wearing jeans and black jumper, with a white shirt underneath), reading a biology book.   
"ZOË LANGFORD!!" Sonic shouted.   
"Keep your voice down," Stars hissed.   
"Okay, but Zoë is the most shy, most ice cold person in the school!" Sonic said. "In fact, the city!"  
"Ignore him," Knuckles said. "If you like her, go for it."   
"You're right," Stars said.   
Stars got up, picked up his clutches and went towards Zoë.   
Knuckles sat in Stars' sit and Ninja and Clas sat down as well.   
"This should be fun," Ninja said.   
Stars was hopping towards Zoë. He sat down next to her.   
"Hiya," he said.   
"Hi," she answered, not even looking up from her book.   
"What are you reading about?" Stars asked.   
"Regions of the brain," Zoë answered.   
"Do you want any help?" Stars asked.   
"No thanks," she answered.   
"Oh come on, I know everything about Biology."   
"I know, I've seen you in lessons."   
Stars' watch started to beep. Stars reached into his pocket took out his painkillers.   
"Sonic! Water!" Stars shouted.   
Sonic took a bottle of water out from Stars' backpack, stood up, and threw it like an American football. Stars stood up on his right foot and caught the bottle like a cricket ball. Stars sat down, put the tablets in his mouth and had a swig of water.   
"Lets just cut the crap," Stars said. "I fancy you and I want you to go to my party with me."   
"No," Zoë said plainly.   
"What?"   
"I know your type. All you and your mates do is talk about football, get drunk and try and chat up any girl with legs and breasts," and Zoë stormed off away from Stars.   
"ZOË!!!!" Stars shouted and reached for clutches. But he had them in the wrong hands (i.e. he held the left clutch in his right hand) and he tripped over.   
"I'll help you," a passing girl said and helped Stars up. She was a 17-year-old brown-haired tiger (wearing a blue top and loose fitting trousers) that helped Stars. She was one of Jessica's friends, so Stars knew her.  
"Thanks," Stars said.  
"Don't worry about her," the girl said. "It's her time of the month."   
"What? 24/7?" Stars said out load, but not meaning to.   
The girl giggled. "You're not the first bloke to think that," she said.   
"I guess I shouldn't bother," Stars said.   
"You most possible think I'm getting you on the rebound; but I was wondering if you would be interested going with me?"   
"Sure, I'll love to go with you," Stars answered.   
Sonic, Knuckles, Clas and Ninja were watching with interest. Amy (wearing a long denim skirt (and when I say long, I mean just above her feet), grey trainers and red jumper) walked into the common room. She went towards Sonic, sat on his lap and kissed him.   
"Don't you have Business, babe?" Sonic asked.   
"Yeah, but I had to print up some work, so I thought I could spend two minutes with you," Amy answered. "What's happening there?" she asked, looking at Stars and the tiger.   
"Well," Knuckles started, "Stars went to chat up Zoë."   
"Langford?" Amy asked.   
"Oh yeah," Clas said.   
"Anyway," Knuckles continue. "Zoë rejected him and Stars went after her but tripped."   
"And Vicky when to help him up," Ninja said.   
"And now they are chatting eachother up," Clas finished.   
Stars then went back to the group.   
"You're in my sit," Stars said pointing at Knuckles using his crutch.   
Knuckles just got up and Stars sat down.   
"What happened?" Amy asked.   
"Vicky is going to be with me," Stars said.   
  
At 12:35 pm classes were let out for a lunch. Roo (wearing jeans and black jumper and a yellow Leopard's basketball top with 11 in black letters) was rolling with a 5'7 kangaroo girl with long red hair wearing a blue jumper and jeans. Her name was Sam Comins. Both just got out a Sociology lesson. Sam was new to the school.   
"Is it okay to ask you something," Sam said. "I'll understand if you don't want to answer it."   
"Go ahead," Roo said.   
"How did you become disabled?" she asked.   
"Bungee jumping," Roo said.   
"You're kidding," Sam said in shook.   
"I am. I was born unable to walk. It something to do with my nerve endings in my legs aren't connected to the rest of the body, so I can't walk or feel pain. I have physiotherapy once a day to make sure legs don't turn into jelly."  
"Oh"   
"Now it's my turn to ask a question," Roo said. "Would you go to the party with me?"  
"I would, but what party?"   
"Stars' and Sonic's."   
"The green star cat and the blue hedgehog?"   
"Yeah."   
"Where should I meet you?"   
"I can pick you up," Roo said. Sam nodded. "What's your address?" Roo asked.   
Sam wrote her address on a notepad, ripped it off and gave it to Roo.   
  
Ten minutes later Roo went into the common room. Stars and Vicky were sitting. The other blokes went to play football but obviously, Stars couldn't.   
"What's up?" Stars asked.   
"I just asked out Sam," Roo answered.   
"Great, is she coming on Saturday?"   
"Yeah."   
Then Jessica (wearing jeans, brown high heels and a white top saying 'sexy b*tch') entered the common room. She stormed towards Stars. She slapped in the face and yelled: "YOU AND SONIC ARE THE MOST IRRESPONSIBLE MEN ALIVE!!!!!!"   
Stars put his hand on his face. "That's the third time today she's done that," Stars said to Roo and Vicky.   
"How many people have you inverted?!" Jessica yelled.   
"Me and Sonic thought it was too cruel to invert people, so it's come if you want."   
"ARE HOUSE WILL BE PACKED AND MUM AND DAD WILL KILL YOU!!!"   
"They won't if they don't find out," Stars answered.   
"But what about Tails? You're going to corrupt such a innocence kid."   
"He'll most possibly play a few games, have half a beer at most, play a few more games and go to bed by half past ten."   
"If anything happens, I will personally tear you, Sonic and Claws limb by limb!"   
  
At 1:45 pm Sonic had to go to Freemantlish (English). He was sweating like a pig after playing football. Luckily he brought deodorant, even though it was against school rules. He enjoyed football and is extremely good. He can play as a winger, midfielder and a fast striker. In the school team he was made captain and a striker because Stars is unable to play.   
Sonic was walking quickly to his lesson. His teacher was nice but hates people being late. He was going into the Freemantlish block in the school walking towards his classroom but then pulled into a corridor.   
It was Sonia. She was in school uniform because she was 15 (Year 11) and not a sixth former (Year 12s and 13s). Her shirt, blazer and trousers were more her size now and now had the top two buttons of her shirt undone. She used to wear baggy clothes and most boy wouldn't of paid her must attention. She was dressing more like she did before she was kidnapped (ever though Sonic never knew her before the kidnaping). Sonia threw her arms around Sonic and started kissing him on the lips.  
Sonic and Sonia have being seeing each other for months (Longton's Cult and The Third Ally: Chapter 2). But Sonic was having doubts.  
"This is so wrong," Sonic said. "I'm with Amy and you're with Clas, we can stop this."   
"Come on Sonic," Sonia said, "you got to live a little."   
They were footsteps. Sonia pulled Sonic into the girls toilets. She then pulled him into a cubicle. Both were kissing with intents passion and putting they hands everywhere. They didn't seem to care about Amy and Clas, didn't care that they had lessons to go and they didn't even care if anyone came into the room.   
Then they heard some girls coming into the toilet. Sonic stopped kissing. He stepped onto the toilet and saw that it was two 14-year-old girls (year 10s). One was a brown bear, the other was a racoon. Sonic then coughed. The girls turned round. Sonic ducked, but fell down and hit the door with his shoulder. Sonic was going to yell, but Sonia put her hand on his mouth, to muffal any sound.   
"Are you alright?" a girl asked.   
"I'm fine," Sonia answered, still covering Sonic's mouth.   
"Okay," the girl answered.   
Sonia waited until the girls left the toilets. Sonia let go of Sonic's mouth.   
"AH GOD THAT HURT MY SHOULDER!!!!!!!" Sonic yelled.   
"I thought you had healing powers," Sonia said.   
"I do," Sonic answered. "But that doesn't mean I can't feel pain!"   
"We better go, before we get into too much trouble," Sonia said and opened the door.   
But then the door (the only exit) opened and Sonia had to push Sonic back in the toilet and shut and locked the door.   
It was Amy. She putting some makeup on her. She put some blue eyeliner and bit of blusher on her cheeks. She was preparing to see a movie after school with Sonic. Sadly she doesn't know that Sonic was with Sonia, right behind her.   
Sonic looked under the door and saw Amy's grey trainers and the lowest part of her skirt.   
Sonic stood up quickly.   
"Oh crap," Sonic said slowly. "What am I going to do! What am I going to do!"   
"Calm down," Sonia said, but didn't rise her voice. "She'll be gone in a second and then we can peg it."   
And sure enough, she went, not knowing about Sonic and Sonia.   
Sonic made sure that Amy left and quickly got out the toilet cubicle. Sonia followed.   
"That was too close," Sonic said. "I think we shouldn't meet up in school anymore."   
"But how else are we going to meet?" Sonia asked.   
Sonic took out a his pencil case out his bag and took out a pen. He took her hand wrote on it.   
"That's my mobile number," Sonic said. "Call me when you want," and kissed her on the cheek and ran off to his lesson. 


	2. Deciding

A quick note: I have put the word 'Sarckey' in this chapter. To those who don't know what it means, it's an English slang word for being sacastic

**Chapter 2: Deciding**   
  
"I don't know what to do," Sonia said (still in her uniform but had her tie off) to her councillor.   
"Perhaps you should start from the beginning," the councillor (a 35-year-old female rabbit wearing a suit) answered.   
Sonia was seeing her ever since she was rescued from the Longtons. The councillor (Julie Kenston) specialized counseling kidnap and rape victims.   
"Well," Sonia started and taking a deep breath. "I'm confused. They are two guys I like and I don't know what do."   
"Tell me about them," Julie said.   
"I like Sonic and I like Clas," Sonia answered. "They both have saved my life. Sonic saved me from the Longtons and was the first person I saw after being blindfolded for 3 months." Tears were forming in her eyes and her voice was starting to crack. It was hard for her to bring back the memories of her capture. "I kissed him and I think I love from the moment I saw him: but I force him into things and he has a girlfriend which he loves and I don't know what to do" and Sonia just broke down, putting her head into her lap; arms in-front of face and cried.   
"Calm down, sit up and take so deep breaths," Julie said.   
Sonia did that and was able to continue.   
"Tell me about Clas," Julie said.   
"Clas is a wolf, he's 18, a sixth former, a black belt in karate, but a very sweet guy and wouldn't hurt a fly, unless it was attacking him," Sonia said with a little smile. "He wants to become a lawyer if can't become a professional judo fighter, or something on those lines. He is very smart and very good looking and a great kisser.   
"He did save me, but I can't tell you anything about it. So Sonic doesn't have that advantage.   
"Basically, he is a perfect guy, but I have feeling for Sonic. My head is swelling with feeling and thoughts and emotions: why does my life have to be so confusing?" Sonia said finish, putting her fingers thought her hair.   
Julie took a moment to think and write down notes.   
"First, you're being a normal teenage girl," Julie said. "I remember when I was 16 I had three blokes wanting to go out with me and I couldn't decide who to go out with: so you life is no different." Julie said, trying to reassure Sonia, who was still crying a tiny bit. "Second, weighing up the facts you told me, I personally think you should go with Clas. But it's your decision, follow your heart. But remember if you do anything, it's illegal for them."   
"Neither would force me to do anything I don't want to," Sonia answered.   
"Good girl."   
  
At the same time Sonic and Amy were at the cinema. They were watching 'Real Consequences' (an action thriller) (Sonic's choices of film). But Sonic and Amy weren't forcing on the film. They were hugging and kissing. Most people in the sixth form thought they were the most loved up couple they even seen and were voted best couple last year. Both have always fancied each other, but they didn't do anything about it until they were 16. They have been going out for 14 months.   
But no one knew, in the back of Sonic's mind was the question: 'Amy or Sonia? Amy or Sonia?'   
Both turned to see the screen. A tiger (wearing black sunglasses and a black suit) pointing a gun at a lion.   
"You have killed my wife, you have killed my son and now it's my turn to kill you!" the tiger roared.   
"No please!" the lion yelled "I put up to it!" However, his hand was going in this pocket.   
The tiger shot at his hand and charged towards him and shoving and holding him onto the wall.   
"I WAS PUT UP TO THE JOB!!!!!" the lion shouted.   
"BY WHO!!"   
"I CAN'T TELL YOU! OR I'LL BE KILLED!!!!"   
"AND I KILL YOU IF DON'T TELL ME!!!!" the tiger shouted, pointing his gun at the back of the lion's head.   
"I'll tell you everything if you promise to protect me," the lion offered.   
"What!" the tiger snapped.   
"You heard me!"   
"HOW CAN I TRUST YOU!!!!!!"   
Two police officers (a bear and a grey eagle) when to pull the tiger away.   
  
At home Stars were was in the lounge. He couldn't focus making chemical notes and was instead focused on the TV. He was watching a comedy programme set in the east side (poorer side) of the city. Stars thought it was funny, which was bad, preparing for his coursework.   
Somebody rang the doorbell. Stars couldn't get up easily and Jessica was in her room listening to Sonic's CDs, so couldn't hear the doorbell.   
Plant went to answer the door. On the other side was Knuckles. He walked into the lounge and sat down on an armchair. Stars just gave up trying to read his large A-Level Chemistry book and closed it.   
"Let me guess, Jessica," Stars guessed.   
"Am I that obvious?" Knuckles asked.   
"Lets put it this way," Stars started off. "If three very, VERY pissed blokes were changing at me with cricket bat because I decided to drink they beers, you are more obvious then that."   
"You should stop that sarckey attitude," Knuckles said. "It really annoys all of us."   
"Yeah, but you fancy my sister, and I'm her big brother."   
"You're only two minutes older then her."   
"Are you going to ask her or not?"   
"When she comes down."   
"She has a lot of Chemistry and Physics essays to do," Stars answered. "If you want to ask her then you will have to go to her room."   
This was not what Knuckles wanted. He hated to ask girl out, he wasn't great at it, even thought he was only one girl said no to him.   
But if Sonic was they he would anything to stop him because even though they were friends, Sonic wanted Jessica to be set up with Ninja. Of course he couldn't say 'no way' to his face, so he planning to set Jessica with Ninja and Knuckles with another girl. Knuckles, Jessica and Ninja didn't know the plan, so it would difficult and he shouldn't setting up other people because he couldn't decide between Amy or Sonia.   
"Can I have a some coke?" Knuckles asked.   
"I think you need something a bit more stronger than that," Stars said.   
"Beer?"   
"White spirit."   
"Very funny," Knuckles said angrily.   
  
It took Knuckles five minutes to get the courage to go upstairs and go outside Jessica's room. Knuckles knocked on the door.   
"Come in!" Jessica yelled.   
Knuckles opens the door. Jessica was at her desk with a Physics folder and books on it. Jessica's room was very hot and she had a tight white T-shirt on. This was making Knuckles' heart racing faster. She also had her glasses on because she was far-sighted and couldn't read anything close up to her.   
She was playing a Jake Loman (a singer like Robbie Williams) CD. She was singing along to the song:  
"_No regrets, they don't work_,  
"_No regrets now, they only hurt_,   
"_Sing me a love song, drop me a line_,  
"_Suppose it's just a point of view_,  
"_But they tell me I'm doing fine_,"  
She turned her head and saw it was Knuckles.  
"Hi," she said. "Stars is downstairs."  
"I wanted to see you," Knuckles answered.  
"Why?" Jessica asked.  
"Well...." Knuckles said, a bit unsure about what he wanted to say. "Well you know that party you're having."  
"Something I'm dead against!" Jessica snapped.  
"Oh," Knuckles said and looked down. "This was a bad idea." With that, he turned towards the door, ready to leave.  
"Wait!" Jessica yelled and stood up. "Sorry. I have a lot of coursework to do and been stressed and you know what Sonic and Stars can be like.  
"Anyway, I would like to be with you," Jessica said and kissed him on the cheek.  
Knuckles went out Jessica's room and walked downstairs into the lounge. Stars was waiting for him.  
"How did it go?" Stars asked.  
Knuckles went towards Stars, grabbed his arms, picked him up and yelled "WOOHOO!!!!!!!!!"  
"She say then yes then," Stars stated.  
Knuckles let go of Stars and he sat back down, watching the echidna jump up and down like a madman.  
"Do you want her to see you like this?" Stars asked.  
"It proves that I want to go out with her," Knuckles answered and stopped jumping.  
"Okay, but you don't want get injured before the match and party."  
  
Back at the councillor's office Sonia and Julie were finishing up the section.  
"We covered a lot of ground today," Julie said. "Tuesday and Thursday next week?"  
"Please," Sonia answered.  
Julie wrote 'Sonia Green' under 24th and 26th at 4:00 in her diary.  
Sonia grabbed her backpack. "See ya," she said to Julie.  
"Bye," Julie answered.  
In the waiting room was Sonia's mum (Sarah Green) was waiting for her. She was wearing a white shirt, black trousers and black high heel shoes. Sarah quit her job when Sonia was kidnapped to await news from the police and then to support Sonia when she was recused. Sonia's dad (Vinny Green) was builder and owns his own company, so they were financially secure. Sarah or Vinny would always take Sonia to Julie and meet her afterwards.  
Sonia rushed towards her mother and hugged her. "Mummy!" she cried  
Sonia had three things that held her together: her parents, Julie and her faith and priest. She was on the edge of a breakdown when she freed and needed the support. She had 2 weeks off from school when first rescued and changed schools because it would been awkward being around her old friends. There were moments when she did breakdown in to tears because of stress and the memory of the kidnap.   
It was only the past few weeks that Sonia was starting to act and dress like did before the kidnapping. But she will never get rid of the memories.   
After a minute of hugging, Sarah took Sonia to her car for the trip home. 


	3. Secret Meeting

**Chapter 3: Secret Meeting**   
  
It was Friday, the time was 5:00pm. Plant, Diamond and Dazzla had a flight to catch. Claws was coming at 5:30 via train.   
Plant was panicking a bit, worried in case she forget something, if they missed the flight and worried about home being run by three 17-year-olds and 19-year-old.   
"Have you get enough money?" Plant (wearing a dark blue suit) asked   
"We do mum," Jessica (red sweater and jeans) answered, trying to get her towards the door.   
"And you have the number for the hotel?"   
"It's next to the phone."   
"And the house will be in-tack when we get back?"   
"Of course," Jessica answered. Plant was about to leave the house.   
"Bye," Plant said.   
"Love you," Jessica answered and kissed each other on the cheek.   
Once Plant left the house Jessica turned and leaned on the door.   
"I thought they'll never leave," Jessica said to herself.   
  
In the kitchen was Sonic (in a blue Diamond United shirt and white combats) and Stars (black sweater and a white unbuttoned shirt over it and white sport trousers).   
"Have we got enough beer?" Sonic asked.   
"Yeah," Stars answered.   
"Bitter? Lager? Vodka?" Sonic asked.   
"As long as it legal and drinkable, we got it," Stars said.   
"Perfect."   
Jessica walked into the kitchen.   
"You know this isn't your best idea," she said.   
"Lighten up Jess," Sonic said.   
"It will be laugh," Stars said.   
"A little drinking."   
"A little dancing," Stars said and Jessica looked at his broken foot.   
"If anyone wants to do it or drugs we'll kick them out straight away."   
"I just got a bad feeling something will happen," Jessica said.   
The three just stood there for a minute.   
"I better make a start to that Chemistry coursework whiles I can," Stars said and hopped to his room upstairs.   
When Stars left the room Sonic's mobile phone started to ring. Sonic picked it up from his pocket and flipped it open.   
"Hello," Sonic said.   
Sonic was making an arm movement, indicating to Jessica that he wanted her out the room. She lefted.   
"Hiya," said a timid female voice. "It's Sonia. Can you meet me at Redus park at a quarter to six?"   
"Sure," Sonic answered. "Why?"   
"I need someone to speak to and you're the only person I can talk to."   
"Okay, where abouts in the park?"   
"By the salute of George Millson," Sonia answered.   
  
Sonia was waiting at the park. She was wearing her school shirt and black trousers with a red coat, white and grey trainers and two gold earrings. She had two necklaces on, a gold cross and a silver angel.   
  
She arrived five minutes early. She hated to be alone but couldn't tell anyone about meeting Sonic because her parents wouldn't allow to meet him because they was extremly protective; they never want to lose their only child ever again. Her friends would know something was up and obviously she couldn't tell Clas.   
She hated to be alone because she was alone when she was kidnapped and one of the torture techniques the Longtons did was leave her in her cell for two days: not feeding her or giving her anything to drink. She alway develop a fear of the dark because the Longtons blindfolded her for three months.   
She was standing next to the salute of a osprey, George Millson. George Millson was a early 19th cenutry admiral who is a Freemantlish hero.   
Sonic was walking in the park. He was listening to a CD and singing along:   
"_There's nothing where she used to lie_   
"_My conversation has run dry_,   
"_That's what's goin on ... nothing's right I'm torn_"   
Sonic saw Sonia setting on a bench next to the salute. Sonia had her cross and angel in her hand and rubbing them. She was muttering a small pray (she was Catholic and is deeply religious). Sonia looked up. Sonic took his earphones out.   
"I thought the lyrics were; '_There's nothing where _**_HE_**_ used to lie_'," Sonia said.   
"Yeah," Sonic said. "But I'm bloke."   
"I noticed," Sonia said, eyeing him up.   
"You wanted to see me," Sonic said.   
"Well.... I've been overwhelm and you were the only person I could turn to," Sonia answered.   
"Okay.... tell me about it."   
"Well, possibly minor, but I haven't handled my school work very well and now I so behind and I was hoping you two help me."   
"And your asking me!!" Sonic said aloud. Sonic did well in school but he was infamous for being the most procrastinator when it came to coursework and homework. Most of the time he rushed it two days before it was due in, expect Music because he loved it.   
Sonia looked disappointed and gob smacked. Sonic saw that she needed real help so had to think on his feet.   
"Okay, okay, okay," Sonic said. "Well what's the most important?"   
"I got Science and History coursework to do."   
"Do that first: do it on tonight and tomorrow, then when it's finish do the rest easily without any stress."   
"Thanks," Sonia said, then sighed.   
"Is they something else?"   
"I don't know what to do about you and Clas," Sonia admitting.   
"Okay, tell me," Sonic answered and sat down next to her, ready in case she needed a shoulder to cry on.   
"You know I like Clas and I wouldn't want to hurt him, but I have feelings for you, strong feeling."   
"How?" Sonic said, confused.   
"It was from the moment I saw you is when you freed me and when I moved to your school and got closer together my feeling growth, but couldn't say anything because of Amy." Sonia voiced started to crack again.   
"Okay Sonia, okay," Sonic said, he wanting to reassure her, but couldn't continue they forbidden love. "But don't you have any feelings for Clas?"   
"I do!" Sonia cried. "That's what makes it so confusing and hard."   
"But it's will be impossible to go on with our relationship."   
"AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME!!!" Sonia shouted.   
"And do you think this easy for!!!" Sonic snapped back.   
"My life has not been easy," Sonia said darkly. "I was kidnapped and raped. I thought I was going to die. And when I knew that they wanted me for my powers I did the only thing I could do, hold out. And it was hard... so hard." Sonia broke down into tears. "If I was they another week I would of cracked and the Longtons would of won."   
"Don't cry," Sonic said panicking. He wasn't good when girls were crying in-front of him. And in Sonia's case she needed to be reassured a lot. "You've got me now and you have Clas to protect you. We'll make sure that nothing will ever harm you."   
"Thank you," Sonia said, in her cracked voice.   
"Come on. Lets have a walk."   
  
Ten minutes later Sonic and Sonia were walking on a path surrounded by greens, with a few green benches and lamppost, which were starting to light up.   
"That's stupid!" Sonia spat. "Jack Laser isn't the best player in the world."   
"That's BLOODY rubbish!" Sonic answered. "Jack Laser could beat any player in the world."   
"Real Mexion could run rings around him all day."   
"Again, rubbish!"   
"You're only saying that 'cause you support awful United," Sonia said, pointing to the logo on his shirt. The logo is an angel with Diamond United written about it and Football Club below. The team's nickname was the 'Hell Angels'.   
"We're just have to see on Wednesday. And second, if Diamond Utd. are so awful, why are they TOP OF THE LEAGUE!!!" he shouted at the end.   
"Hey mate, do you have a cigarette?" a monkey asked Sonic.   
"What?" Sonic asked, because he wasn't listening.   
"Do you have cigarette?" he asked again.   
"I don't smoke," Sonic answered.   
"Don't you have one fag?" he continued.   
"As I said I don't smoke."   
"Not just one."   
"BUGGER OFF!!!!!!!" Sonic snapped. "I DON'T SMOKE!!!! CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD?!?!"   
"All right," the monkey said. "What about you?" he asked Sonia.   
"First; I'm 15," Sonia answered. "Second; get lost!"   
The monkey left them alone. Sonic made sure he was gone. He turned to Sonia, put his arms around Sonia and forced her to bent backwards and lifted her right leg up in the air. Sonic then started to kiss her on the lips. She put her arms around Sonic: partly because of passion and partly she would of fallen down if she didn't.   
"Y'know this is so wrong, but it feels so right," Sonic said to Sonia.   
Sonia just nobbled and kissed him on the lips. She had to push him back, so she could stand up.   
"Sorry Sonia," Sonic said. "I don't know what came over me."   
"It's okay Sonic," Sonia answered.   
Sonic turned his head and saw her Angel she wore.   
"That's nice," Sonic said. "Where did you get it from?"   
"This?" Sonia asked. Sonic nodded. "I got it from my grandmother when I was 11. It very special to me."   
"As I said, it's nice," Sonic said. "Can I show you something?"   
"Sure."   
Sonic put his hand down his shirt and putted out a large circle pendent. He opened it up. It had a picture of Sonic when he was 5 with a blue male hedgehog and a purple female hedgehog with blond hair.   
"Is that your p...." Sonia said but Sonic nodded before she could finish.   
"Yes it is," Sonic answer. "God I miss them."   
"Have you even shown it to anyone else?"   
"Amy and my family."   
"I can't image life without my mum and dad."   
"It's not easy, I wonder ever day what life could of been like with them. I'm not saying that Plant and Diamond were bad at rising me, because they were great but...."   
"They're not your parents," Sonia said, finishing his sentence.   
"Exactly."   
Sonia kissed him on the cheek.   
"I better go home and make a start on my coursework," Sonia said.   
"I'll walk with you," Sonic said. 


	4. Party Time

**Chapter 4: Party Time**   
  
The football players of Angelon Secondary School were preparing to play King Maximillian School (a top private school) in a football match that was scheduled to start at 9:00 a.m. on Saturday morning.   
Not a lot of people were there to watch the match. The only people who did watch were family, very close friends and possibly football scouts on the search for unnoticed youth talent.   
Stars and Jessica were waiting on the side of the pitch. Claws and Tails were back at home. Both Stars and Jessica were wearing coats because it was raining a little and the ground was slipere.   
The teams were coming out from the changing rooms. Angelon were wearing red shirts and shorts, King Maximillian were in blue shirts and white shorts. Sonic was leading the team, he had a white armband around his right arm: this show he was the captain. His number was 7 (it was a yellow letter). Behind him was Knuckles. He was the goalkeeper and was in a yellow top on and was number 1. Clas was a midfielder (number 8) and Ninja was the left winger (number 11). Glides was taking Sonic's normal position (right winger) and was number 6 and Armour was number 5 and a central defender.   
Sonic, the referee (a 40-year-old Doberman) and the King Maximillian's captain (an 18-year-old polar bear) met in the centre circle. The King Maximillian's captain had 18 on the back of shirt and 'ACTICLE' above it.   
"William, heads or tails?" the ref asked.   
"Tails," the bear answered.   
The ref flipped the coin into the air. It landed and it was tails.   
"Right to left or left to right?" the ref asked.   
"Right to left," William answered.   
Sonic and William shook hands and took there positions. The ref blow his whistle King Maximillian kicked off.   
In the crowd Amy was running towards Stars and Jessica. She was wearing a pink coat, jeans and trainers. "I haven't missed anything?" she asked.   
"None, just kicked off," Stars answered.   
  
It took 5 minutes for the first good attack. Armour lobbed the ball upfield to Yobomba (the other striker (Number 9)). Yobomba chested the ball to control it and got it down to his feet and ran forward. A defender (a rhino) went to do a sliding tackle. Yobomba chipped it over him. Sonic received the ball and ran into the box. He only had the keeper to beat. He shot. But the bat drived and forced the ball over the line and conceded a corner.   
Sonic took the corner. The went into the centre of the 6 yard box and the players jumped. Clas headed the ball but the King Maximillian's keeper was able grab the ball and the players ran all over the field, back into they normal positions.   
"Good play lads," Stars said, while chapping with a few other blokes.   
  
Over the next 10 minutes of the match it was mainly Sonic, Yobomba and Clas controlling the ball, but stopped by either the King Maximillian defences or goalkeeper. But on the 20th minute in the match Angelon got another corner. But, when Sonic took it a King Maximillian's defender kicked the ball up field to one of they striker's (a 17-year-old cheetah) (HARRIS 9) got the ball, ran upfield, easily pasted the only defender. Harris was one-on-one with Knuckles. Knuckles run out from his goalline. Harris kicked the ball and it hit Knuckles. It bounds off him and Harris was able to tap the ball into the goal. All the King Maximillian's players were jumping up and down and ecstatically.   
But they lead was short lived. At the kick off Sonic passed the ball to Yobomba, he passed it back to Clas. Clas run upfield until we was blocked by William and forced to pass it to his cousin on the left wing. Ninja ran up the left wing until he go the edge of the box and chipped the ball in and Sonic was on the receiving end and volleyed it into the goal.   
Sonic was cheering, jumping, punching the air and shouting "YES!!!!!!! YES!!!!!!!!!!"   
Sonic saw Amy. She blew him a kiss, he blew on back.   
"Girlfriend?" a King Maximillian player (a 16-year-old fox) asked.   
"What do you think?" Sonic said, asking a rhetorical question, knowing the fox asked an extremely stupid question.   
  
The match was pretty normal after that. Both sides had an good amount of attacks and was a well played match. But Knuckles and the King Maximillian goalie had play brilliantly and both defences had a good match.   
But on the 66th minute was a dyer blow to both the Angelon and King Maximillian. Sonic was running towards the King Maximillian goal (to thoughts who don't know football, both sides swap ends at after half time (45th minute)) and on the outside of box, just as Sonic was about to chip the ball towards Clas the fox (FORSET 4) hacked Sonic down with a high, two footed tackle. Sonic fell to the ground. Sonic was in pain. Skin was danging from Sonic's right thigh; you could raw muscles.   
The ref rushed towards Sonic. He called the Forset over and gave him a red card.   
Amy and Mr. Cooke (the P.E. teacher/football coach) (a golden retriever, with brown hair) ran over to Sonic.   
"Are you all right?" Amy said.   
"I'll be fine," Sonic answered.   
"You shouldn't be here!" the ref said, in shock at Amy.   
"He's my boyfriend!"   
"I'm going to make a substitution," Mr. Cooke said to the ref.   
"WHAT!!" Sonic shouted. "I'll be able to play in 5 minutes."   
"We can't wait 5 minutes Sonic, we need someone now," Mr. Cooke said to Sonic. "CRAG, GET OVER HERE NOW!!!!!" he shouted to a 16-year-old grizzly bear wearing the number 15 shirt.   
Sonic knew they was not point fighting, unless he wanted to lost his captaincy. Sonic limped to the bench. Mr. Cooke made Knuckles the captain for the rest of the match.   
  
It was the last 5 minutes of the match. It was do or die for both teams to get the winning goal. Both teams were attacking and counter attacking. But Angelon got a corner kick. Ninja took the corner and all the players in the box jumped into the air and Clas got his head to the ball and knocked it in past the line.   
"YES!!!!!! YES!!!!!!!!! YESSSSSS!!!!!!!!!" Clas shouted, jumping up into the air, punching and being surrounded by his teammates.   
Throughout the rest of match it was the blue shirts of King Maximillian were attacking, but Knuckles made sure that they didn't get the goal they needed.   
  
"One more reason for a party," Sonic said (now wearing jeans and a blue jacket).   
The group were walking to Sonic's car, or as Stars' called, 'the death machine' when Sonic was driving.   
"You were lucky," Stars said. "If I was playing we would have made sure we won easierly."   
"You're just jelaous that I'm a better captain."   
"Oh yes. You were so good, that you got into a fight with Mr. Cooke and you're are most possibly going to lose your place," Stars answered sacastily.   
"Ironge him," Amy said. "I thought you were great."   
"See," Sonic said to Stars. "She knows a good thing when she sees it," and kissed her.   
"Of course she will good things about you. She's your girlfriend."   
"They were lucky," a voice said from behind.   
The turned around. It was William and Harris from the match.   
"My name is Will, this is Ras," William introduced.   
"Okay," Sonic said. "I'm Sonic, this is my girlfriend Amy and the star cats are Stars and Jess."   
"We heard you were having a party," Ras said.   
"That's right," Stars answered.   
"Do you have to be inverted or can anyone come?" Will answered.   
"You can come," Sonic said. "It's 5 Silver Road."   
  
At 6:00 pm Sonic, Claws and Stars were sitting up for the party. They moved all the furniture and set up a table with the 'refreshments'.   
Sonic set up a massive sound system so that the partygoes could get the best from the music.   
Claws and Sonic took down all the political banners outside the house. Plant was running in a by-election to become the MP and wanted people to know, but Sonic, Claws and Stars didn't think it would set the right image.   
  
At 7:45 pm Amy (denim skirt and white jumper), Knuckles (light blue jeans and black shirt) and Vicky (white and blue denim skirt, brown high heal boots and a white thin jumper saying 'I know I'm Gorgeous' in black writing) arrived early. They wanted to help to finish setting up. The only thing that needed to be done was putting the bottles and cans in buckets of ice.   
At 8:00 pm the first people started to arrive to the party.  
"May as well get the party started," Sonic said and put a CD in the player. After a seconds the music started and Sonic (now wearing jeans and a blue shirt with a white collar and cuffs) slided to right and started to sing: "_I must've died and gone to heaven_  
"_Cos it was quarter past eleven_  
"_On a Saturday in 1999_."  
"Here he goes," Knuckles said.  
  
At the same time Roo (jeans and a blue shirt) was at Sam's house. Roo had to get out his car, which is not easy coinciding he is disabled. The legal age to drive in Freemantle is 17 but anyone disabled could learn when they are 15 and they license at 16.  
He rolled up to Sam's house, only to find a stairs. Besides thinking 'damn'. He had to reach into his pocket to get his mobile phone. He dialled Sam's number into it, held it by his ear and started to ring.  
"Hello," Sam said.  
"It's Roo," Roo answered. "You seem to forgot to tell me something."  
Sam (blue skirt and a red shirt) rushed to the door, with the cordless phone next to her ear.  
"Wheelchairs and stairs don't mix," Roo said.  
Behind Sam was her dad and her 22-year-old brother.  
"So this is your boyfriend," Sam's brother whispered in her ear.  
"Shut up!" she snapped.  
"Pete, come here and help," Sam's dad said.   
Pete and Sam's dad when to down towards Roo and lifted him up and carried him over the stairs and into the house. Roo rolled towards the sofa, lifted himself up and turned, so he could sit on the sofa.   
"Do you want anything to drink?" Sam's dad asked.   
"I'm fine thanks," Roo answered.   
"What do you do?" Pete asked.   
"Freemantlish, Psychology, Sociology and History," Roo answered. "I'm hoping to go to Uni next year."   
"To do?"   
"Either Sociology and Psychology, History or Journalism and Media."   
"How did you become disabled?" Pete asked.   
"PETE!" Sam snapped.   
"It's okay," Roo said. "Just born this way."   
The four talked for 10 minutes. Sam's dad and Pete normally did this, they wanted to know Sam's dates.   
  
Also at 8:00 Sonia (black jeans and a dark blue sweater) and her two friends, Zara (a 16-year-old black haired huskey (wearing a blue shirt with thin white sprits and jeans)) and Gemma (a 16-year-old blond grey furred Persian Cat (white jumper and black trousers)) were going to the party. Sonia's parents thought it was a good thing that she was going to a party because she was starting to be more normal and sociable.   
The three of them were going to meet Clas and Ninja on the way to the party.  
  
They met them two streets away from the party at 8:10 pm. Sonia when to hug Clas (black shirt with a white Chinese dragon on it and jeans) and kissed him on the lips.   
Ninja (red and white jumper and black jeans) was they because he didn't want to go alone, so went with Clas, ever thought he had to withstand Clas and Sonia being all loved up and he didn't want to talk to Zara and Gemma (he preferred girls who were at least 17). He didn't really care about them, but he cared about Sonia because she was going out with his cousin and they had to work together when on a mission.   
  
It took 7 minutes for them to get to the house. Roo and Sam arrived a few minutes later and most people were at the party at 8:45 pm.   
Even though everyone was telling the people who played in the match good job', not many saw it.   
  
Most people at the party were Sixth formers (16 to 18 year olds) but they were some year 11 (15 to 16) and university students and mates Claws (who aged between 19 or 20).   
Already some people were starting to become drunk, but that is because they were drinking before they went to the party.   
Stars (black combats, black jumper with a unbuttoned white shirt with the arms cut off) and Roo were at the refreshment table. Both were getting drinks for Sam and Vicky but were getting drinks for themselves.   
"Are you sure you should be drinking so much?" Stars asked Roo when he was having a swig from his beer.   
Roo took the bottle out from his mouth and said: "Just because I'm disable and driving doesn't mean I can't enjoy one or two beers. Anyway, aren't you on painkilers?"   
"Good point," Stars said. "Cheers," he said lefting up his beer and touched his with Roo, making a ping sound.   
  
At the same time Sonic and Claws (wearing a black shirt and light blue jeans) were both standing and drinking. Both were watching Knuckles, Jessica, Ninja and 17-year-old black haired wolf.   
"Your master plan of getting Jess and Ninja together has well ... balls up," Claws said to Sonic.   
"You'll see," Sonic answered.   
green female echidna wearing jeans and light yellow sweatshirt caught their eye.   
"You see her?" Sonic asked. Claws nodded. "She is Jade Givans and I know she fancies Knuckles."   
"That is all well and good but look how close Knuckles and Jessica are," Claws countered.   
"I'll just have to wait."   
"And what about Ninja with that girl? Got any blokes ready for her?"   
Sonic stained at Claws.   
"NO!" Claws said sharply.   
"Fine then," Sonic said. "I'm sure you can find someone."   
"What!" Claws snapped but Sonic was going towards Jade.   
  
"Hiya," Sonic said to Jade.   
"Hi," Jade answered. Jade liked Sonic but was on the shy side.   
"Do you like Knuckles?" Sonic said.   
"Err.... He's alright," Jade stammered, blushing.   
"Well he likes you," Sonic said matter-of-factly.   
"But he's with Jessica."   
"It's nothing serious. Just up to him when Jess goes with a can of bitter and tell him he had a good match."   
They both had to wait for two minutes before Jessica left to go to the toilet. Sonic grabbed a can of bitter and gave it to Jade. Jade walked towards Knuckles.   
Claws didn't have to work with Ninja's dancing partner because her boyfriend came back to her and forced Ninja to leave her.   
When Jessica came back she saw Knuckles and Jade dancing together. She was friends with Jade and knew she fancied Knuckles and let her dance.   
"We both just got stood up," Ninja said to Jessica.   
"Weird it happened to be us," Jessica muttered. "And I got a feeling this was set up."   
She turned her head and saw Sonic and Amy dancing together. Sonic looked at her and winked at her.   
"Want to dance?" Ninja asked.   
"Sure."   
  
At 9:45 pm the party was going well. People were enjoying themselves, dancing and hooking up with members of the opposite sex. Not many people were wasted and people who smoke just went outside for a fag.   
Sonic was upstairs in his room. He was just picking out some of his CDs to play. He then heard the door open and close.  
"Clas told me you were injured," a female voice said. "Are you okay?"   
"I'm fine Sonia," Sonic answered, still looking at the CDs.   
"So what have you got?" Sonia asked.   
Sonic didn't answer, he just let Sonia go up to his CD ranks and looked. She took out on CD. It had a black and white picture of a lion in a 50's suit. The writing said 'Frank Singal Greatest Hits'. Basically the Mobian version of Frank Sinatra.   
"You like Frank Singal?" Sonia asked.   
"I like any type of music," Sonic answered.   
And it was true: Sonic's CD collection had pop, rock, heavy metal, RnB, rap, jazz, swing, anything you can think.   
"My dad loves Singal. He plays him all the time," Sonia said with a sense of awe in her voice. "What's your favourite song of his?"   
"My Way."   
"My too," Sonia said in shock. "Kiss me."   
"What?" Sonic asked, turning his head towards Sonia.  
She pulled his down, tugging at his shirt and kissed him on the lips. Sonic wrapped his arms around her.   
  
Downstairs at the same time people were dancing and singing to '_Chamless Man_'. Stars and Vicky were on the sofa, kissing, even though the song isn't romance.   
"_And when you put it all together it's the story of Chamless Man_" everyone sang at the same time.   
Amy was watching Stars and Vicky, hoping to get Stars' attention. He didn't notice, so Amy couched. Stars turned his head.   
"Okay, I know you two know each other but anyway," Stars said. "Vicky, Amy Rose, Amy, Victoria Hamilton."   
"We know eachother," Amy answered. "I was wondering where Sonic is."   
"He's in his bedroom, getting some CDs," Stars answered.   
Amy started walk away but yell: "thanks mate!" to Stars.   
  
In Sonic's room, he and Sonia were kissing on Sonic's bed (NOT nude). Both didn't seem to care that they was a party downstairs and didn't seem to care about Amy or Clas. But then the door opened. It was Amy and she just stood in shook, with her mouth wide open. Sonic saw Amy and she ran off.   
"AMY WAIT!!!!!" Sonic shouted pushing Sonia off him and getting on his feet. 


	5. Secret's Out

**Chapter 5: Secret's Out**  
  
                "AMY! WAIT!!" Sonic shouted, chasing Amy down the stairs.   
Amy was crying. She was in shock. She now expected Sonic was cheating on her with someone she hardly knew. But, what hurt her the most was that he told her he loved her.   
            "AMY! I CAN EXPLAIN!" Sonic shouted.  
But were at the bottom of the stairs. Everyone was looking at them. No one expected Amy and Sonic to have a fight.   
Amy stopped, turned around to stand face-to-face with Sonic, slapped him around the face and shouted: "YOU BASTARD!!!" and ran out the house crying.   
Sonic just stood, not knowing what to do. Everyone stood round him, expecting him to either chase her or scream out load. But he did nothing.   Someone tapped his shoulder. Sonic turned around, only for his face to meet Clas' fist. Enraged, he punched Sonic in the face again, then the stomach and chest. Sonic didn't fight back for two reasons: first he knew he was in the wrong, so he let himself get beaten and second, he couldn't fight back because Clas was a black belt in martial arts and Sonic's fight style is play-it-by-ear.   
Claws, Knuckles, Ninja and Glides grabbed Clas. Clas was still trying to attack Sonic, but could only move his legs and just kicking out.   
            "NO CLAS!" Ninja yelled. "HE'S NOT WORTH IT!"   
That hurt Sonic. He now lost his girlfriend and one of his best friends.   
  
Everyone left the house soon after the events and didn't think it was right to stay. They left Claws, Jessica, Stars, Sonic and Vicky had to clean the house.   
Vicky and Jessica didn't want to talk to Sonic. But he wasn't in the mood to talk anyway.   
  
In the morning, at 9:00, Sonia and her parents were going to church. The church they were going to was St. Augustine, a normal catholic church.   
Sonia always went to church on Sunday, but she wasn't just going to listen to the priest: she was going for confession.   
It was 10:05 when Sonia went into the confession box. The priest was on the other side. Sonia knew who he was but couldn't see him.   
            "Forgive me father, for I have sinned," Sonia murmured.   
            "What do you want to confess child?" the priest asked.   
            "I have lied and committed adultery and lust," Sonia answered.   
            "Tell me and I will ask God for forgiveness," the priest said.   
            "Well ... I have had lied to my family and friends and boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now," Sonia started. "I have had a lust for, and committed adultery with one of his best friend's and I have been guilty for so long and now I have made a mess of everything."   
            "It is okay child; I'll ask God for forgiveness. But I got to say, you were brave to come to me."   
  


            "Wake up!" Claws yelled to Sonic.  It was 11:00 am, and the hedgehog was asleep in his bed. He was hoping that the events the night before were just a dream.  To his dismay, they weren't.   
Claws noticed that Sonic had a CD in his CD player, which he left paused. Claws pressed play to wake up Sonic and left.  
            "_Never ever have I ever felt so low_  
            "_When you gonna take me out of this black hole?  
            _"_Never ever have I ever felt so sad_  
            "_The way I'm feeling yeah, you got me feeling really bad_  
            "_Never ever have I had to find  
            _"_I've had to dig away to find my own peace of mind  
            _"_I've Never ever had my conscience to fight  
            _"_The way I'm feeling, yeah, I just don't feel right_."  
Currently, the lyrics in the song best represented Sonic's mood.  
  
When Sonic got changed (red and white t-shirt and jeans) he went downstairs.  
Stars (Emerald City shirt and black combats) and Jessica (black jumper and jeans) were in the lounge, on the sofa, watching TV. Sonic sat down on an armchair in the room. Jessica gave Sonic the coldest look ever. Amy was her best friend and Sonic hurt her. Sonic kept going on how much he loved Amy, but it had no meaning, in Jessica's mind at least. Ironically, Sonic told Jessica he kissed Sonia after rescuing her and she wanted to form a relationship with him. He told Jessica because she was someone he could be truthful with and get good advice from, but ignored it in the end because Sonia focused herself on him.  
            "Do you want a cup of tea or coffee?" Jessica asked Stars.  
            "Tea, milk and sugar," Stars answered.  
Jessica got up.  
            "I like the same," Sonic asked, but Jessica seemed to ignore him.  
Jessica left the room. Stars turned towards Sonic.  
            "Sonic, I will not get mad and I will understand why you won't answer this, but why?" Stars asked.  
            "To be honest, I don't know," Sonic started. "There was just something about Sonia which excited me and gave me something Amy didn't. But I love Amy. I know you think I'm stupid and personally, I don't blame you."   
            "What are you going to do then?" Stars asked.   
            "I want Amy back but she won't want to be with me and I don't know what Sonia wants."   
Jessica came in with cups of tea. She gave Stars one of the cups and took a slip from the other cup.   
            "Could you get me a cup for me?" Sonic asked.   
            "Get it yourself!" Jessica answered.   
  
After lunch Sonic did what he loved. Played the guitar in his room. He loved music and loved to make his own and played and wrote depending on mood. He played well known songs, songs he wrote and anything that came to his head.   
Playing was the best way to cheer up Sonic. He knew it was going to be hell going to school the next day because everyone would show there support for Clas and Amy and will shunt Sonic out.   
  
The next day everyone treated Sonic was if he was infected with small pox. Everyone just avoided Sonic. How they did it was basically sitting away from him.   
When he entered the common room at lunchtime, everyone fell silent. Clas just walked out; he couldn't stand the sight of Sonic.   
Everyone stared at Sonic as he walked towards a seat. Zoë just got out her sit and walked towards Sonic.   
"I thought you were a bastard before, but this really takes the cake!"  She shouted.   
Sonic could've come up with many insults and would normally never let her get away with shouting that. But he wasn't in the mood to shout anything back and just walked on.   
He felt so alone, so he moved on into the music room, grabbed a guitar, tuned it and just played. He was humming to himself, trying to think of lyrics.  
Stars saw Sonic in the room and just went in.   
            "Are you alright?" Stars asked.   
            "I'll be fine," Sonic answered. "You dodged a bullet with her."  He said, laughing to himself.   
            "Good, I need some luck involving bullets," Stars answered, lifting his left foot and the two laughed. "But what are you going to do about Amy?" Stars asked.   
            "I'll figure something out," Sonic answered.   
            "Yeah, well lets think about it," Stars started. "It took you two years before you asked Amy out and basically couldn't stop talking about her for 3 mouths after getting with her."   
            "Are you going to help or just make sarcastic comments?"   
            "I can help patch things up with Clas and Jess and everyone else, but I'm going to leave Amy to you."   
            "Thanks," Sonic said, knowing Stars didn't have to help Sonic.   
            "Anyway, mum called and they'll be back at 7:30," Stars said. "So are you going to play me something?"   
Sonic turned tapped the side of his guitar, thinking of what song to sing. He then started to play and sing: "_Well_ _I don't know why I came here today_   
            "_I got the feeling that something ain't right_   
            "_I 'm so scary incase I fall off my chair_   
            "_And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs._"   
  
Sonia was sitting in a geography/tutor classroom with her mates.  She couldn't be bothered to get involved with the conversion, so she left and went for a walk.   
She went outside, feeling the need for some fresh air. It started to rain when she was walking. She held her blazer together with one hand and was rubbing her arm with her other hand to warm her up.   
            "You're really a dark horse," a bloke said, who was behind her.   
It was Champ O'Deacon, a 15-year-old white cat with jet-black hair. He fancied her since she moved to the school but she never gave him the time of day.   
            "See I never saw you with a bloke, then you have two on the go at the same time," he said.   
            "I'm not in the mood," Sonia muttered.   
            "I like to know why, though?" Champ asked.   
            "You don't want to know, all I'll tell you is I got a troubled past."   
            "You know what Sonia? That's bollocks! All you are a greedy little slut!"   
Sonia then just snapped and punched Champ in the face. And because of her strength she fractured his jaw. He fell obviously. Sonia then realized what she has done.   
            "I'm sorry," she said and offered to help him up.   
Champ knocked her hand away. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!!!"  He shouted.   
It hurt Sonia, being called a slut because during the period when she was kidnapped the Longtons (cult members) kept insulting her, hoping she would submit to them.  
Luckily, Champ didn't tell anyone who hit him, unless he wanted to be ridiculed for being hit by a girl.   
  
At the end of the day, Stars was able to patch thing up for Sonic with everyone except Amy's close friends and Clas. But, Sonic was hoping to will them back if or when he gets back with Amy.   
But the next day took Sonic by surprise.   
On the Tuesday Sonic (now wearing a Freemantlish rugby shirt and jeans) was walking toward History at 9:05. Sonia at the same time was walking with her mates to Troham (French). Sonia broke away from her friends and walked to Sonic.   
            "We need to talk," Sonia said.   
Sonic feared this would happen, but didn't prepare anything to say.   
            "I know," Sonic answered.   
            "We should be together."   
            "I personally don't." Sonic answered bluntly.   
            "Oh come on," Sonia said, trying to change his mind. "We have been seeing each other for months, we don't have to worry about anyone else now and...."   
            "Sonia, just go away!" Sonic said. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but it was the only way to get the message across. "You have done enough damage already, and I think it's best if we don't see each other."   
Sonia didn't know what to say; she expected that Sonic would want to be with her, but she was wrong. Sonia just ran off, crying.   
Sonic was about to walk to his classroom. But someone touched Sonic's shoulder. He turned his head. It was Jessica.   
            "Maybe you should tell Amy," Jessica said.   
  
At 4:00 p.m. was Sonia's counseling session. She was upset from the past couple of days and she just exploded in-front of Julie.   
            "I can't believe it," Sonia sobbed. "Last week I was confused about who to go out with. Now I don't have anyone. I'm being called a slut and I just can't believe how much of a mess I made of things."  
Julie was actually thinking this was good because she was acting more like a normal teenage girl (relationship troubles and all). Instead of telling her about her fears of being in the dark (achluophobia) or being alone (monophobia) and every time she woke up she always checked her wrists, to make sure they weren't tied together and hearing about her nightmares which she suffered often.   
            "Okay Sonia, calm down and stop crying," Julie said, shaking her arm. "Sit up and take deep breaths."  When Sonia complied, she continued.  "Now tell me everything."   
Sonia told Julie all about the affair with Sonic and her relationship with Clas and the events at the party.   
            "I see," Juile said to Sonia. "Who do want to be with?"   
            "Both of them don't want me," Sonia answered. "Sonic wants to be with Amy and Clas won't even talk to me."   
            "But, who do want?"   
            "Well ... thinking about things, I guess I should be with Clas."   
            "Have you had any thoughts about how you get back with him?" Julie asked.   
            "I have to think about that."   
            "I know you have a beautiful way with words, maybe write him something."   
            "Also I feel guilty about breaking Sonic and Amy up," Sonia said.   
            "You don't need to feel guilty, Sonic didn't have to go into a relationship with you."   
            "But still, Sonic had a good deal with Amy and I came along and ruined it."   
            "You can do what you want, but I'm just warning you. Amy will not be positive with you."   
  
On Wednesday, there was the big match against Ciglar. All diehard Freemantlish boys and men were going to watch the match in the evening, but every bloke who was a football fan in school were wearing they football shirts.   
But, the match wasn't Sonia's worry. She wanted to talk to Amy but had to wait for lunchtime because it's only the sixth formers that got a free period.   
Once it was lunchtime at school (12:30), Sonia went on the search for her. It took 20 minutes before Sonia saw her and she was going into the girl's toilets, in the arts (Art, Drama and Music) wing. Sonia followed her.   
Amy was wearing a blue top with a black jacket over it and jeans.  She also had her quills in a pony tail.   
Sonia was behind her. Amy turned around.   
            "GET OUT!!!" Amy shouted.   
            "You have every right to be mad at me," Sonia said. "But hear me out."   
Amy took a couple of second to think and said "be quick."   
            "Don't blame Sonic, blame me. I was the one who advanced on him. He told me he loved you. That's it, that's all I got to say," Sonia finished off and prepared to go out the room.   
            "You got guts," Amy said. "It would take a lot from anybody to say that to me."   
            "I've just felt so guilty and I couldn't do nothing," Sonia said. "Now I'm going to have to apologize to Clas."   
Sonia left before Amy could say anything.   
  
At the Staray house at 4:30 p.m., Sonic, Stars and Diamond were preparing for a night of football and drinking. Sonic and Stars invited mates from school and Diamond asked a few friends from work to watch. So the house was going to be full of blokes between 17 to 18 and men aged between 35 and 50.   
Jessica and Dazzla made plans to visit a friend's house and Plant would find a way to get out the house.   
Sonic and Stars were told they were allow two drinks but no more because of school.   
Whiles Sonic was watching TV his mobile phone went off. Sonic answered it.   
            "Hello," he said.   
            "Sonic, it's David from Café Alune," a male said. "Are you able to play on Saturday?"   
Sonic didn't have to think twice, the cafe was a hip place to play and sometimes agents and people from record companies go to watch for a new star.  "Sure," Sonic answered. "What time and how many songs?"   
            "8:30 and 5 songs." David answered.   
            "See you then." Sonic said and snapped his phone shut.   
Stars came in.   
            "Who was that?" Stars asked.   
            "David, from the cafe," Sonic answered. "He was me to play on Saturday."   
Suddenly an idea clicked in Sonic's head.   
            "Can you make sure that Jessica can bring Amy along?" Sonic asked.   
            "I can give it a go, by why?" Stars asked.   
            "I have a plan." 


	6. Gone

_Nelson's column, Trafalgar Square, London_

Author: Before you read anything I just want to warn you that if you don't like N'SYNC or Justin Timberlake you will not enjoy this

Random man: KILL HIM!!!!!!

Group of Londoners and tourists changing towards me.

Author: Oh God

Turn round, get punched in face, and fell unconscious.

**Chapter 6: Gone**

Café Alune was a cafe for sixth formers and university students. It didn't sell alcohol or sofa drinks. Just coffee and tea based drinks.

The cafe was a place for people to study but normally had performers from musicians, comedians, film makers, anything artistic.

Sonic was waiting for Amy to show up, so he could perform a song he wrote just for her. Sonic was wearing black trousers and a black jumper. All he had was an acoustic guitar, but the audience loved him.

Jessica bought Amy to the cafe, but didn't tell her that Sonic was they. Amy saw Sonic and about to turn away but Jessica grabbed her arms and got her to set down on a table with Stars.

Sonic started to play his guitar for a few then started to sing:

            "_There's__ a thousand words that I could say,_

"_To make you come home._"

Amy looked crossed when Sonic when he sang that, but he continued:

            "_Seems so long ago you walked away,_

"_And left me alone.___

"_And I remember what you said to me._

"_I was acting so strange._

"_And maybe I was too blind to see,_

"_That you needed a change._

"_I'm sorry for what I have done, to make you turn away,_

"_To make you walk out leave me cold._

"_If I could just find a way,_

"_To make it so that you are right here,_

"_Right now._"

Everyone was starting to get into the song and enjoying it. It's a tough song to sing, but Sonic was singing well.

            "_I've been sitting here,_

"_Can't get you off my min.___

"_I try to be a man and be strong._

"_I drove myself insane,_

"_Wishing I could touch your face._

"_But the truth remains,_

"_You're Gone,_

"_Baby you're Gone,_

"_Girl you're Gone,_

"_Baby girl you're Gone,_

"_You're Gone._"

Sonic played the guitar alone for a few seconds. Amy's emotions started to stir.

            "_Now I don't want to make excuses baby,_

"_Won't change the fact that you're gone.___

"_But if there's something I can do,_

"_Won't you please let me know?_

"_The time is passing so slowly now,_

"_Guess that's my life without you._

"_And maybe I could change my every way,_

"_But baby I don't want to._

"_So I'll just hang around and find some things to do,_

"_To keep my mind off missing you.___

"_And I know in my heart you can't say you don't love me too,_

"_Please say you do._

"_Yeah ..._

"_I've been sitting here,_

"_Can't get you off my mind,_

"_I try to be a man and be strong._

"_I drove myself insane,_

"_Wishing I could touch your face,_

"_But the truth remains,_

"_You're Gone,_

"Y_ou're Gone,_

"_You're Gone,_

"_You're Gone,_

"_You're Gone._"

Sonic then sang the next part slowly:

            "_What will I do?_

"_If I can't be with you,_

"_Tell me where do I turn to,_

"_Baby tell me who will I be?_

"_Now that we are apart,_

"_Am I still in your heart?_

"_Baby, why can't you see?_

"_That I need you here with me,_

"_Oh ..._"

Sonic when back to normal pace:

            "_I've been sitting here,_

"_Can't get you off my mind.___

"_I try my best to be a man and be strong._

"_I drove myself insane,_

"_Wishing I could touch your face,_

"_But the truth remains._

            "_I've been sitting here,_

"_Can't get you off my mind,_

"_I try my best to be a man and be strong,_

"_I drove myself insane_

"_Wishing I could touch your face,_

"_But the truth remains_

"_You're Gone,_

"_You're Gone,_

"_You're Gone,_

"_Baby you're Gone,_

"_You're Gone,_

            "_But the truth remains,_

"_You're Gone._"

Sonic played the guitar for a second and finished the song. Everyone chapped.

            "Thank you," Sonic said into the microphone.

Sonic got up from the stood and put his guitar back in it hard plastic case. He picked it up and jumped off the stage and walked towards Stars, Jessica and Amy.

            "Sonic, that was beautiful," Jessica said.

            "Thanks," Sonic answered whiles sitting down and placing his guitar next to him. "Stars?"

            "It's alright," Stars answered. "But I'm not soppy love ballets."

            "Fine then," Sonic said to Stars. He turned towards Amy, who sitting across the table.

            "Well…." Amy said. Both Sonic and Amy looked at Stars and Jessica.

            "I'll get some drinks," Stars said, grapping his clutches and got up.

            "I'll help," Jessica said straight afterwards and got. It was obvious they were getting away, to let Sonic and Amy have a private moment.

            "The song was great, I know you only write depending on your emotions," Amy said. "But how can I ever truth you again?"

            "I do anything you want," Sonic answered. "We've been through so much and I would even move the heaven and the earth for you."

            "But there just words, like 'you're the only one for me'."

            "It was a mistake, a stupid mistake. If I could only turn back the clock I would have stop Sonia. I love you, you are the only I have ever loved. I will do anything you want: as long as I can be with you."

            "First, the most obvious thing is to avoid Sonia!" Amy ordered.

            "Of course," Sonic answered.

            "Second, I'm going to give you a week trail period, to prove you are trustworthy and thirdly, if you pass it you going to have to take me to an expensive restaurant."

            "I said I'll do anything, so I'll do."

            "I'll tell if you pass of not," Amy said to Sonic. She kissed him on the cheek and left the café.

Stars' waited for Amy to leave the café. Stars he hopped back to the table and sat down.

            "What happened?" Stars asked.

            "I got a maybe," Sonic answered.

            "What?"

            "What I have to do is obvious Sonia," Sonic said.

            "Well that's obvious," Stars said. "What else?"

            "And I have to prove that I can be trusted," Sonic answered. "How can I do that?"

            "I favour that she just wants you to avoid telling to women, except for Jess and just watch what you say."

            "I wasn't planning on doing anything stupid," Sonic answered. "Now you can help me pick which novel to write about," he said, putting two book on the table.

One said 'A Clockwork Orange' (a book I haven't read but I heard it's brilliant) and the other said 'Seeing Red'.

            "Do I write about the 15-year-old bloke who loves violence, drugs, rape and classical music," Sonic said with his hand on 'A Clockwork Orange. "Or about a 15-year-old girl who's sister has done a runner and has family troubles and self-harms?" He's hand was on 'Seeing Red'.

            "Well I love to stay, but I promised Vicky I'll meet her at the cinema," Stars said, getting his clutches. It was obvious that he didn't want to have debate about the subjects.

            "Wimp," Sonic muttered.

I woke up tied to a chair.

Author: Where am I?

Sonic: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME SING THAT SONG AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME BRITISH!!!!

Author: I'm given your character a soul and what's wrong about being British. I'm British.

Sonic: FIRST, THAT SONG'S HORRIBLE AND SECOND IT'S OKAY FOR YOU TO BE BRITISH! BUT I'M AMERICAN!!

Author: Technically you're Japanese.

Sonic: SHUT UP!!!

Author: NO! Now untie me or I'll make things a hell of lot worst.


	7. Clas and Sonia

Sonic: HOW THE HELL CAN YOU MAKE THINGS WORST?!?!?!

Author: I can make it from Sonic Spike, Mi5 agent battling against international terrorism, to Sonique, the transsexual hedgehog.

Sonic: But then I can kill you.

Author: You haven't got the balls.

Sonic: Are you challenging me?

Sonic putted out a razor blaze, started to play 'Stuck in the Middle with You' and throwing petrol all over me.

**Chapter 7: Clas and Sonia**

****

It was Monday the 2nd March, 1998. Everyone heard about Amy testing Sonic and girls were trying to get Sonic to break his promise and fail the test: but Sonic wouldn't fail. He would do anything for Amy.

The time was 10:20 am. Sonia was in an Information Technology (IT) lesson. So she was working on a computer, doing her project. Sonia was in the full school uniform (shirt, tie, jumper and blazer) and had a tiny bit of hair tied back with a hair band.

Someone knocked on the door. The teacher (Mrs. Martin, a 29-year-old brown hair gazette) answered the door.

            "I was hoping you had a PC free," a male voice said.

            "Go ahead," Mrs. Martin answered.

It was Clas'. He was wearing a white shirt with a red dragon on it and blue jacket over it and jeans. He needed to use a PC for research and typing up his coursework.

Clas didn't notice that Sonia was in the room. He just sat at a free PC.

            "What am I going to do?" Sonia asked Gemma.

            "Send him an e-mail," Gemma answered.

            "And say what?" Sonia asked.

            "Whatever's on your mind."

Sonia clicked on the minimize button and opened up her school e-mail account. She typed in Clas' e-mail address (WolCla91 (if you are interested, that's the first three letters of his first and surname and the year he was a year 7)). Sonia typed in subject 'please read this'.

She started to type. She wrote: _I know you hate me at the moment and I don't blame you. But I'm sorry for what I have done. I know it was wrong, but don't blame Sonic; it was my fault for everything that has happened._

_I never wanted to hurt you; I never want to hurt anyone. I just want to be with you, I know you are the only one for me: even though you possibly don't think the same._

_You were the first real boyfriend and I know I have mucked it up. But I want to make go of it if you want to._

_Please answer back to me. Please._

Sonia clicked send and the window closed down.          

            "That doesn't look like coursework Miss Green," Mrs. Martin said, standing behind Sonia.

            "Sorry Miss," Sonia said. "Just checking my e-mails."

Clas was doing research on murder cases over the past 20 years over the internet. It took 20 minutes before Clas decided to look at his e-mails. He only had the one. Under sender it said GREEN, Sonia and please read this. Clas looked behind and saw it Sonia sitting at a PC. Sonia turned around and saw he was looking at her. She did a small wave.

Clas opened the e-mail and read it. Clas had to think quickly: did he want to talk to her or not. On the one hand he fancied Sonia and the only way he able to do that was save her life. But she lied to him, it would have been easier to say she had another bloke or broke up with Sonic.

Clas answered: _Meet me in the car park at _12:45___._

Sonia looked at her e-mails. She was overjoyed. She thought Clas hated her and wouldn't want to be caught dead with her.

            "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SEX CRAZE FREAKS!!!" Sonic shouted at a group of girls chasing him.

Sonic was wearing jeans and his blue Diamond Utd. football shirt, so it was easy for him to run. The girls he was running from were mates of Amy (well most of them) and were 'testing' Sonic. The time was 12:35, so he couldn't run off into a class.

Sonic ran into the Sixth Form common room. He thought he could lose the girls in the room and then run out another door. But the girls blocked all the exits and Sonic was trapped. The girls started to circle round him and Sonic had to run another direction, but lead himself into a dead end. Well he was surrounded by three benches and the girls blocked him from jumping over any of them. Sonic did the only thing he could do and stand on the table in the centre.

Sonic saw Stars (black long sheave top and white sports trousers) walking (he had his cask removed the day before) pass.

            "STARS! HELP!" Sonic shouted.

            "Why?" Stars asked sarcastically. "Many blokes would like to be in your situation."

            "THIS IS NOT THE TIME!" Sonic shouted back. "I'M IN LOVE WITH AMY BUT THIS DOESN'T HELP MY CASE!"

            "Fine then," Stars said and used his psychic powers to lift Sonic over the girls and Sonic prepared to run.

            "Bye girls," Sonic said but turn and saw Amy. He thought she was pissed at him, but it was the complete opposite and she kissed him on the lips. "I take it I passed," Sonic said.

            "Yes," Amy answered. "But I still want to go the restaurant."

Clas and Ninja were watching them.

            "That was a quick week," Ninja said to Clas. News about Amy's challenge spend quickly.

            "Yeah," Clas answered. He was thinking if Amy can forgive Sonic then he could forgive Sonia. But he wanted to talk to her to find out why she was with Sonic. "I got to go. Talk to you later."

Clas was walking in the car park. He wanted to meet Sonia in the car park because he thought it would be silence and if anyone did go into the car park, they would just ignore them.

Clas saw three 14/15-year-old boys (a leopard, an elephant and a badger), all of them were smoking (the law in Freemantle is smoking is only legal at 16 and you would be suspended from school if you were caught smoking).

Clas walked towards them. The leopard was about to put his cigarette in his mouth, when Clas grabbed it, threw it to the ground, put his foot over it and rubbed it into the ground.

            "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!?!?!?!" the leopard yelled.

            "First, I don't like smokers, second, I know your brother and third, you know smoking shunts your growth," Clas answered.

            "Bugger you!" the leopard shouted. (Please note that bugger is a British swear theme. It's another word for the f word).

            "I'm going to put this the nicest way I can," Clas said. "I don't like you lot. I don't like the fact you think you are hard, I don't like it that you smoke and possibly doing drugs and I don't like the way you treat women. Now get loss before I have to kick your ass."

The boys left but the leopard did a V-sign (meaning piss off) at Clas. Clas would have wanted to go after him, but he would have been kick out of school if he hit him and he had to wait for Sonia.

Sonia was walking with Gemma towards the car park. Before they went to meet Clas Gemma convince Sonia to get a Sixth Form prospectus (after her exams she could either stay on at school, go to college (to train to do things like animal care, hairdressing, sport etc.) or work).

Gemma was just going walk with Sonia to the car park and leave when Clas got there. Gemma knew that Sonia didn't like being alone, but didn't know that she had a total fear.

As Sonia and Gemma were walking Sonia took her two necklaces out from under her shirt and jumper and put them over her clothes.

When they got to the car park they saw Clas leaning on a lamppost. Gemma left Sonia and Sonia walked towards him.

            "Hi," Sonia said.

Clas took a deep beneath and said "Heya."

            "I like your shirt," Sonia said. She knew that he would want to talk about what happened with Sonic but both of them didn't want to go into that conversion too quickly.

            "Thanks," Clas said. "You're necklaces are nice."

            "They're my favourite ones."

Clas noticed the prospectus in her arms.

            "What are you planning to next year?" Clas asked.

            "I don't know. Possibly Psychology and Freemantlish, but I don't know what else."

            "Do what you like," Clas said. Clas took another deep. "I'm just going ask one thing: why?"

            "Why I was with Sonic?" Sonia asked.

            "Yeah," Clas answered. He swallowed his own split; it was building up because of nerves.

            "This is going to fun," Sonia said ironically. "Well it stems back from the Longtons and when Sonic freed me. I have been seeing a councillor ever since I was rescued and she believes I developed an attachment with Sonic because of that and he the first person I saw for 3 months." Again, tears were forming. "But I feel attached to you all. The first time I saw you I thought 'wow, he's fit'. But I just had a feeling for Sonic and couldn't fight it and I just forced myself on him. He didn't want anything, but I just pressured him into an affair, even though I knew he was in love with Amy.

            "And then, you save me when we fought the Eye a few weeks ago. That confused me even more because I liked you and I would have wanted to be with you. But my feelings Sonic were too strong. I felt so low when you broke up with me and Sonic not wanting any contact with me.

            "I so SORRY Clas," Sonia finished off and broke down let again.

Clas hugged her. He stroked her hair and muttered "don't cry, I forgive you."

            "I've been a bad person," Sonia sobbed.

            "Anyone would understand, conceding what you have been though."

            "You're too kind," Sonia said, a little happier.

            "Hey, if Amy can forgive Sonic, I can forgive you," Clas answered.

            "I just want to do one thing," Sonia said. She touched Clas' face and kissed him on the lips. Now Sonia has finally moved on from her attachment with Sonic and can focus on Clas. She wouldn't get over the scars of kidnapping let, her councillor said (even though Sonia doesn't know) that she was the worst case she ever seen.

            "It will be all right, everything will be all right," Clas said.

            "It's not a good omen quoting from 1984," Sonia said, smiling.

            "You know what I mean."

Sonic sitting on top me, with the razor blaze just over my ear.

Author: You know this is a lot like Reservoir Dogs. (By the way, good film).

Sonic: You challenged me.

Suddenly a group of men changed into the room.

A English black man: Mi5!!!! You're under arrest!!

One man untilled me.

Author: Now it's like Spooks. (Great programme).


End file.
